PokeSumo
by Bob-dude17
Summary: It's a normal afternoon for local Officer and Nurse Jane Jenny and Kat Joy in the small village known as Rikishi Town. That is until two strangers wearing uniforms with the letter R on them attempt to steal the King's Rock for that year's Pokemon Sumo Conference... Based off of a filler episode from the anime.


The time: 4:30 in the afternoon, on a numberless Friday in Fall. The place: the small village known as RikishiTown. It's located in the Joto region, in between Ecruteak City and Olivine City and, as the name suggests, is a town that is dedicated to the art of sumo wrestling. To be specific, Pokemon sumo wrestling. In fact it is one of the few places in the Pokemon world that does this.

However, despite this the town is not as well known and outside of the annual Pokémon Sumo that is held there. Because of so many of the local residents have taken up the art of sumo, partly to help their Pokemon becoming better wrestlers but to also help relieve the boredom. This is a story about two such young women.

If a person had poked their head out on that Spring Friday at 4:30 they would have heard the following:

"FASTER BIFF, FASTER!" a gold-blonde haired, purple eyed woman with pink triangle earnings yells to the man next to her as her legs pump madly.

"FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME CASSIDY, MY NAME IS BUTCH!" The man named Butch shouts back in his raspy voice, his short green hair flying in the wind as he tightens the grip on on the golden colored crown shaped rock held in his arms. Both are wearing identical black uniforms with a stylized red R on the front chest of both.

"WHAT YOU'RE BOTH ABOUT TO BE IS ARRESTED AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!" A third voice booms behind them, this voice belongs unmistakable to no other then Officer Jane Jenny.

This voice sends causes both Cassidy and Butch to jolt in fear and redouble their efforts to escape their would be captor. A roar from behind them tells the two thieves that the Officer Jenny behind them has done the same.

"Let's steal the King's Rock, you said. It'll be easy with a town full of overweight Pokemon and Pokemon trainers you said. WELL NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE, BEING HUNTED DOWN BY A 227 kg OFFICER JENNY THAT'S MORE OF A VIGOROTH THEN A SLAKING!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT OFFICER JUMBO WAS GOING TO BE AS PHYSICALLY ACTIVE AS SHE WAS!" Cassidy snaps back.

Just then a lone person steps out of the local Pokemon Center, yet unaware of the two Rocket members who were about to crash into her. Not surprisingly enough, this person is in question Rikishi Town's nurse Katerian Joy.

"Oi, Kat!" Jane Jenny shouts to her friend. "Heads up!"

With a confused look Kat Joy turns her body in the direction of her friends voice. At that very moment both Cassidy and Butch slam into her stomach and are sent flying down to the dirt ground while the King's Rock is flung up into the air as a result.

"I got it, I got it." Officer Jenny yells as she holds out her large hands to catch the falling prize. Sure enough, she does.

"W-What hit me?" Butch mumbles as he touches his aching head.

"It feels like we were hit by freaking Sorlax..." mutters Cassidy.

"While I'm quite flattered by the comparison, I'm hardly THAT big."

With the world spinning around them, both Cassidy and Butch open their eyes at the sound of the woman's voice. For a moment both of them think that whatever had sent them flying to the ground must have rattled their brains and that the massive Chansey before them will return to a human being once the world stops spinning.

The world does stop eventually, but much to both Butch and Cassidy's sheer horror, the being before them is not, in fact, a Chansey, but instead the single largest and most scantly clad nurse Joy that either of them have seen in their whole lives. This revelation of roundness, coupled with the sound of hand cuffs being snapped on their wrists, causing both Cassidy and Butch to blackout and enter the realm of unconsciousness.

Officer Jane Jenny smiles proudly as she finishes cuffing the two criminals together, whipping her sweating hands on the edge of her mawashi sumo belt as she does.

"Thanks again for your help Kat."

The large red haired nurse blushes and bends forward in a slight bow. Like her friend Jane, Kat Joy was also wearing a mawashi of her own, though while Jane's was the proud Officer blue color, Kat's was the signature Joy pink.

Both woman had other differences outside of the color of the color of their mawashi. Jane Jenny had larger thighs and arms that were thick with visual muscles. As she was often fond of saying, she was quite literally worth five of her any fellow family member/officers, if not more.

Kat Joy's body, by comparison, was far softer with fat then muscle. At least that's how she looked on the outside. The truth of the matter was she was in fine physical condition (given her weight 216 kg) and had very healthy diet that she ate daily, which only made sense as she WAS a nurse after all.

"Happy to help Jane." Kat looks down at the unconscious Rocket duo. She then puts her thicker than average fingers to her second chin which she rubs in thought for a moment.

"There's something vaguely familiar about these two, but I can't put my finger on it..."

"They're members of Team Rocket," Jane explains as she pulls both Cassidy and Butch off the ground by an arm each. "See the fancy R on the front."

Kat gives her a clueless stare, to which Jane sighs and continues. "Remember those cheaters from the Sumo Conference five years ago? The ones who entered that Wabbafet as a Milktank?"

Kat's blue eyes widen with realization. "Ohhh, now it's coming back to me. These two are part of the same organization then?"

Jane nods, her expression now somber. "It would seem so, though judging by the fact that these two had some very common- cliche even- thoughts about sumo wrestling and figured they could just steal this year's King's Rock without anyone putting up much of a struggle... I'd go out on a limb and say that their just grunts if maybe slightly higher ranked ones at that."

Kat looks down at the pair of would-be law breakers with worried eyes. "Still, even if the past two attacks on the town haven't been done by their most competent agents, whose to say that the next attack in five years- assuming there is one- won't be done by their best agents. I mean I can't imagine the leader of the Rockets will be pleased to hear that members of his organization have gotten bested here again."

"I wouldn't worry too much about the wrath of Team Rocket being thrown at the town Kat." Jane says.

"Why not?" Kat asks as she tilts her puffy cheeked face to the side.

"Well, again outside of the fact that these two don't seem to be either all that competent or high ranking, there is always the fact that the trio of Rockets that tried to cheat their way in the Conference five years was... Well, five years ago. I doubt that whoever is in control of Team Rocket even remembers or ever learned about what happened all that time ago."

"That's true I suppose. So what are you going to do with them." Kat points an tick index finger at the still blacked out, black clad criminals.

"Truthfully... I have no idea." Jane admits sheepishly. "Either way I'll ask Master Shonosuke what he thinks I should do with these two when I return the King's Rock, which I should probably go do seeing as how the two of us have spent enough time jabbering around."

With that Officer Jane Jenny bends down and grabs the chain of the handcuff and begins pulling the (still) unconscious Cassidy and Butch along the dirt ground. She does not get far before Kat calls out to her.

"Is it okay if I come with?" she asks.

Jane shrugs. "Fine by me, seeing as how you were the one who took them down with that swinging gut of yours." Kat blushes at her friends praise. "Will the Pokemon Center be alright though?"

"The Center will be fine, given how small the town is and seeing as how the next Conference won't be for months, I doubt anything will happen in the 30 to 45 minutes it will take to finish this up."

"Fair enough."

And with that the two sisters of public service and sumo wrestling walked down the straight road to the home of Master Shonosuke.

PKM

"And that sir, is the situation." Jane finishes, her voice and face in all the somber and seriousness of an Officer of the law.

"I see." Shonosuke, a short man of great age rubs one of the ends of his long white mustache in thought. "First Officer, let me say that I am glad that you were able to apprehend the two criminals who tried to take this year's King's and return it to it's rightful place."

"Just doing my job sir, and like I said early it was Nurse Kat who was the one who took out the fleeing suspects."

Shonosuke nods and turns his attention to the red haired woman in question. "And thank you as well Nurse Joy."

For the third time that day Kat Joy feels her face start to deepen in redness as bow her head slightly.

"You're quite welcome sir."

Shonosuke turns back to Jane with a serious expression.

"As we all know, Rikishi Town has always been a small village, a peaceful one. Because of so we never saw the need to install a prison or jail cells. Never saw the need."

"Until now." Jane finishes in an equally somber voice. "So once again, Master Shonosuke, what do you think I should do with these two?"

"Your best bet Jane, would to be to take them to either Ecruteak and Olivine and drop them off there."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK OLD MAN!"

Jane, Kat, and Shonosuke all turn in the direction of the dramatic exclamation. Before their six eyes stand Cassidy and Butch, both fully conscious and standing tall with the index finger from their freed hands pointing at the three Rikishi residents in triumph.

"About time you two got up," says Jane. "Was starting to wonder if the two of you hadn't died."

"Well we aren't!" Butch snapped.

Kat tilts her head to the side, her white nurse's hat with the green cross staying in perfect place as she does so. "And what's to stop the two of us from taking you down, seeing as how all your Pokemon have been knocked out and you both know you have no way of defeating either Jane or myself?"

"This!" exclaims Cassidy as she reaches into one of the invisible pockets on her uniform and pulls out a small orb shaped object. With that she throws said objects on the ground, a dark cloud of smoke quickly covers the whole room the moment the object and the wood floor connect.

For a few moments Kat, Jane, and Master Shonosuke can do nothing but sit where they are and cough violently from the smoke bombs effects. The smoke clears moments later, however by the time it does the Rocket Duo are nowhere to be seen.

"Of course," Jane says with a sigh. "And they've no doubt hightailed it out of the village by now, making it impossible to catch up with them."

Jane then feels the touch of a hand on her bare shoulder. She looks up and sees Kat standing above her with a warm smile on her face.

"Well, at least they know better than to come here again in the future."

"That's true I suppose. Still, would have been nice to bring those rotten Rockets to justice for a change."

Seeing her friend's clear disarmament, an idea suddenly pop into the pulse sized Pokemon nurse's mind.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up Jane, an dinner out at our favorite restaurant in town."

For a moment Officer Jane Jenny simply broods in silence. Then, a small smile creeps it's way onto her face.

"What the heck, I'll take you up on your offer Kat. I'd dare say that even a temporary victory deserves a reward of some kind."

Jane then looks over to Master Shonosuke. "Is there anything else you'd like us to do sir?"

The old man chuckles. "No, I think I'll be quite alright for the rest of the evening. You two go out and enjoy yourselves. You did, after all, mange to save this year's King's Rock if nothing else."

With that the two sisters in sumo wrestling left the aged master as they went off to celebrate.

* * *

First off, my sincerest apologizes for any and all spelling errors that I will have inevitably missed in the edited in this story. Secondly, a small explanation for this story: This story setting is based off of the Pokemon anime episode 194, only five years in the future (in the episode the Sumo Conference was at it's 35th year) and as a slight alternate universe (The Kat Joy is the same Nurse Joy from the episode). And thirdly: I haven't written real fanfiction in a long while, and this being my first Pokemon one too boot, has no doubt left me a bit rusty. So please go easy on me in the reviews (though constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed)!

And if you're wondering if I'll do future stories with Kat and Jane (because you have to admit a sumo wrestler Jenny and Joy is unique if nothing else), I might. Or I might not. Depends on if I can come up with any good stories for these two, or how'll I'll incorporate them into the larger Pokemon world. (They'd do their own fighting after all) So feel free to give any story ideas if you got them folks!


End file.
